Hot Chocolate
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: What better treat is there for a Fire Dragon Slayer than spicy hot chocolate topped with something sweet? ;) Rated K to be safe!


Happy Valentines Day, everyone! For those of you who dislike the holiday or treat it like a normal day, that's absolutely fine! Why not kick back and open a cold one while eating some chocolate and reading some FanFics? This is one of the many that I am making for today, so be sure to check out the other ones! This one is for my fave wizarding couples (LucyXNatsu). Hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Fluff and a little spice ;)!

* * *

 **Hot Chocolate**

Valentines Day was almost here and she hadn't thought of anything for Natsu! She already had Happy, Mira, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and the Master figured out, but she had no idea what to get for Natsu! Wait, if she knew that pyro like she thought she did, food was the best way to go!. "Hey, Mira," Lucy tapped the arm of the Take Over wizard. "Do you have any cookbooks?" She nearly fell off of her stool as Mira spun around and fixed her with one of her knowing looks. "

Mira smiled, disappearing into the kitchen then reappearing with her arms full of books. "What kind of dish are you thinking? Appetizer? Entree? Meat?" Lucy threw her hands into the air and quickly slipped away as Mira began to flip through the books, thinking that she would probably have better luck looking on her own.

Once she was out of the guild hall, she began her trek through town, occasionally stopping at the familiar bookshops to check their selection. Cookbooks weren't her usual gig, so it was interesting to see the different foods and categories as well as each dish's ethnic backgrounds. How was she honestly supposed to pick from them all?! She perked as her favorite favorite sweets shoppe came into view. "Maybe I'll ask them for ideas."

"Welcome to the shop!" The blue haired girl called from behind the counter, her sapphire eyes brightening from behind a pair of brown spectacles. She was Zaria Lapis, a somewhat newcomer to Magnolia. Her sweets as well as her caring personality and warmth had gained her almost immediate popularity. "Lucy, what a surprise!"

"Hey, Zaria! Sorry I haven't been by in a while," Lucy returned the smile as she took in the sweet aromas. "What smells so good?"

Zaria smiled, winking as she placed a steaming mug in front of her. "It's something new that I made. Ryu seems to really like it." Ryu Dante was her companion and business partner. He had traveled with her when she left her homeland and had come up with the idea that she should start a business. He was like Natsu, a practitioner of fire magic, and they easily got along whenever either crossed paths.

Lucy sipped her mug, her brown eyes glittering. "What is this?!"

"You like? Its hot chocolate, but instead of sugar I used hot peppers." She smiled and went on to explain that one of the nations that they had visited on their travels had this form of hot chocolate. "I'm trying to recreate it, but Ryu says that it's never hot enough. I have to keep reminding him that its supposed to be sweet, not spicy." The girls conversed over many topics, mostly about Lucy's recent missions. Zaria blinked as a "ding" filled the air. "Oh! Looks like a batch of cinnamon rolls are done!" She caught the celestial wizard in a hug, her magic flowing around Lucy and filling her with warmth before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lucy blinked, opening her hand to find a hand-written recipe for the hot chocolate. "Okay, so I'll need bittersweet chocolate, unsweetened cocoa, sugar, chile powder, milk, heavy cream, cinnamon stick, vanilla extract, and marshmallows or whipped cream." She smiled as she hurried home. "I have those already! Awesome!"

"Hey, Lucy!" She froze as her teammate, Natsu Dragneel, came into view, his head sticking out of her bedroom window. "You're out of chips!"

A tick mark appeared on her brow. "Then why don't you go and get some?!" she all but screamed back, her hands forming into fists. She blinked in surprise as he casually jumped down and after giving her his signature smile, slipped past her and said that he would be back with more in a while. "At least he will be out of my hair for a while," she sighed, letting herself into her apartment. "Time to start cooking!"

...

"Lucy, I'm back!" Natsu called, climbing through the window with his arms full of various flavors of chips. When he didn't receive an answer, he dropped the food on the table and peeked into the kitchen. The air was filled with a spicy fragrance that tickled his nose. Was that cinnamon? "Lucy?" He found her standing before the stove, her hips swaying slightly as she poured a dark substance, the source of the spicy smell, into a mug. His sensitive hearing picked up the faint notes of one of her favorite songs, Stars, coming from the barely visible earbuds in her ears. No wonder she hadn't hear him call her name. Leaning against the door frame, he crossed his arms over his chest as he merely watched her work. Her movements were graceful as she occasionally reached for multiple ingredients and added them into whatever she was mixing now. This one smelled sweeter, almost like marshmallows. He blinked as she tossed one up into the air and hummed as she deftly caught it between her lips. In the blink of an eye, he was next to her and gently taking the plush sweet from her with his own lips, making her squeak in surprise. He grinned as her face flushed a bright red. "Mmm, its sweet, but not as sweet as you."

Her jaw went slack as she struggled for words. She gasped as he picked up the mug, sniffing its contents. "Natsu-" Her shoulders drooped as he knocked it back. "It wasn't done yet..."

"Wooohoo! That's got some kick!" He smiled, licking his lips. "Man, that was good!"

"So you liked it?" Lucy smiled, her hands clasping under her chin.

"Sure did," his smile turned mischievous. "But now I feel the need for something sweet." She squeaked as he pulled her flush against his body, his lips moving sensually against her own. It felt as though he was on fire as she sighed softly into the kiss. Placing her on the counter, one of his hands rose to cup her cheek as the other gently grasped her waist. A growl rose in his chest as she suddenly pressed herself more against him, her supple chest and hips rubbing his own. "L-Lucy-"

"Hot..." she whimpered, pulling away and hopping down, her hands fanning her behind.

His eyes widened as he realized that instead of the counter, he had placed her on the stove! "My bad, Lucy!"

* * *

Let me know what you think in the comments!

The original recipe is here and if you try it, be sure to let me know how it turns out!  recipes/1016035-spicy-hot-chocolate


End file.
